


Советник своего короля

by OxxraSne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daemon Ardyn Izunia, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gaslighting, Gen, Good Ardyn Izunia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Rescue, healer!ignis, protective Ardyn Izinia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxxraSne/pseuds/OxxraSne
Summary: АУ шка, в которой Ардина откопали не нифы.АУшка, в которой Игнис стал советником совсем другого короля.АУшка, в которой Никс стал соблазнителем, оставаясь при этом героем.АУшка, где уже другой король будет бежать спасать Игниса из логова врага.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 1





	Советник своего короля

Маленький мальчик, прижимая к груди коробку с сэндвичем, словно та может спасти его от любой беды, шел по коридорам со всей скоростью, доступной его коротеньким ножкам и изо всех сил подбадривал себя, что еще вот-вот, и точно, обязательно узнает поворот.  
Истина была проста: он потерялся.  
Единственная хорошая новость: он потерялся один, а, значит, никого не подведет. А затем тихим звоном впереди, обещанием лучшего, прокатилось ощущение магии. Такое теплое чувство давал только король Регис и, наверно, так бы чувствовался его сын, Нокт… 

Ардин висел, и висел он уже 2000 лет, причем в одиночестве. Так что грубое вторжение в его уединение испугало средоточие звездянки, и то дернулось, почти комично зазвенев цепями. 

Но ввалившееся к нему существо выглядело маленьким и слабым. Раненым и нездоровым. Пошатнулось и растянулось на камнях, дернувшись, затихло. 

Ардин висел, как повесили. Он так устал, выполняя поручение от Астралов, что, когда Сомнус его подвесил, Ардин повис, и висел 2000 лет…  
... а потом ...  
НАЧАЛ РАСКАЧИВАТЬСЯ.

Его подвесили, сказали судьбу… он покорился. Но ровно до того момента, как рядом кто-то не начал умирать.  
Раньше Ардин не мог сняться (даже не помнил, пробовал ли он), но сейчас этого требовала ситуация. С цепей соскользнул, как масло с ножа и растянулся рядом – мышцы действительно сильно напоминали консистенцией сливочное масло комнатной температуры. 

Человек рядом страдал от обезвоживания. Он умирал от него.  
… у Ардина была только одна жидкость. Малыш пил, и пил жадно.  
Собственно, та самая за которую без вины виноватый отсидел 2000 лет и в Ангелгарде. И сейчас, видя как жадно захлебываясь, осунувшийся мальчик с пересохшими губами втягивал в себя черные капли, Ардин чувствовал себя, пожалуй, не так уж и хорошо. Идея-то была в насмешке, дать вдоволь хлебнуть проклятой прогорклой крови, но его издевку приняли как драгоценный дар…  
Шутка не удалась. 

Вообще-то Ардин не собирался брать за чью-то жизнь ответственность, даже если бы речь шла о его собственной жизни: слишком много пророчеств натворили Астралы, чтобы это можно было как-то исправить…  
Но мальчик потерял сознание: если мозг раньше держал обессиленное тело в напряжении, залезая в долг в последние резервы, то сейчас отдал команду: «я среди людей, я в безопасности» и отключил тело.  
Насилу этого недовампира от руки оторвав (подумать только, он тут 2000 лет не для того жил чтобы его выпили как бутылку с лимонадом!), Ардин перешагнул через тело и направился к выходу...  
Но есть такая штука, что не испортилась за 2000 лет…  
…не совесть.  
Память.  
Ардин тут сидел долго и как-то знал, что не в кайф.  
Да он мог уйти, но бросить здесь кого-то живого… разве не в этом он обвинял Астралов и братика?  
Ардину категорически не хотелось быть как братик.  
«К тому же, ты можешь знать дорогу наверх, потому что я – точно нет» – улыбнулся своим мыслям безумец, и не очень нежно похватав тело, поволок вверх.  
К счастью этот мальчик легонький...  
К несчастью он не пришел в себя, и пункт назначения выбирал Ардин. И для него идеальным выбором стал Кослмарк. 

Малыш заболел, и болел долго, и это плохо и хорошо и одновременно – мог бы и погибнуть. Когда высоченные двери, двери что строились на века не для людей, для богов, закрылись за демоном, тот взвизгнул от наслаждения и побежал кропить дымящейся и кипящей кровью каждую доступную поверхность, крестя бывший бастион Сомнуса в новую веру, посвящая все в новую эру.  
Послушная воле своего короля звездянка вскипала на неживой материи, подчиняя неповоротливые атомы воле сумасбродного мессии. Прямо на стенах нерукотворно высекались сцены освобождения великого короля, и его триумфальная поступь наверх (о том, что перед каждым поворотом Ардин смотрел на стрелочки, но все равно умудрился несколько раз пройтись кругами, автопортретист не указал).

А потом он уснул, и снил дворец из черного камня, с колоннами что подпирали сами небеса, гобеленами тончайшей вышивки и анфиладами уходящими в рассвет…  
Когда он проснулся, прекрасный новый мир был создан. 

По новому раю ходили очень растерянные демоны, а единственный человек в ужасе спрятался в нишу за колонной… да там и застрял, разболевшись. 

Еще секунду демон танцевал среди новосозданных вещей, своими касаниями и поцелуями вселяя в них животворящий дух своим черным дыханием (те обливаясь ихором медленно испробовали свои тела: владыка Ардин наделил их движением, речью и силой). В его голове был план, и черная магия, проклятие, что он обернул даром, приводила реальность в соответствие с его башкой. 

О дивный новый мир… и больной и израненный перепуганный человек – Адам в нем. Ардин мог изгнать человека со своего праздника… или выгнать или накормить вылечить и утешить...

Ардина выперли из его дома, о, это клеймо жгло и через две тысячи лет. И он не обязан о людях заботиться. Но он тут построил рай, так почему человек в ужасе прячется, словно грехопадение свершилось (свершается уже)? Почему спасаемый боится спасителя?

В своем прекрасном новом мире потрепанный демонами в двухтысячелетнем заключении мессия не сотворил ни одного зеркала, и поэтому мог ровняться только на свое отражение в чужих глазах.  
… По крайней мере, если эти глаза не туманит от слез.  
И когда они как два чайных блюдца уютно отражают алые блики магии в чистом восхищении Ардин чувствует, что все сделал правильно. 

Не потому что хочет, а потому что у них тут прекрасная новая эра, да эра короля Ардина. Никто не должен плакать на этой обетованной земле!  
И никто не должен умирать на руках у великого целителя…  
Вспомнил бы еще тот, что делать… за две тысячи лет не только держащие его крючья в труху превратились. Конечно, он высвободился от стали в плоти, но в Ангелгарде осталось что-то большее. Что-то неизмеримо большее. Целитель зашел туда… тот, кто сбежал, все забыл. Конечно, легко винить Астралов и демонов, но это называется профессиональная деградация.  
Триста раз по часовой стрелке провел ладонью по горячему животу, еще триста – против.  
Это все, что мог сделать целитель со стажем в две тысячи лет. И дать крови, еще крови. Мальчик сглотнул, отер глаза и повеселел. Смущенно улыбаясь, признался, что он советник, будущий, для принца, и, когда-нибудь, короля… 

Ардин Люцис Кэлум не понял, а хули им, ИМ можно, а ему, ЕМУ нельзя?!  
Что ж теперь у него есть советник.  
То, что пятилетний ребенок сам нуждается в опекуне и быть советником не готов... Вообще никак. И вообще не приспособлен к жизни в подземелье, он голодный, страдает от болезни и холода… было очевидно любому.  
Но никак не первому избранному, королю демонов.  
По крайней мере, не сразу.  
Зачем Люцису ребенок–советник, он бесполезен?!  
Разумеется, Ардин мог приказать демонам отловить взрослого титулованного советника. Настоящий Мак-Кой.  
Но стал бы взрослый прятаться под его мантию и там, свернувшись клубочком, тихо вздыхать?  
А по доброй воле?  
Разумеется, король демонов мог бы МНОГОЕ заставить делать добровольно, но разница есть, за две тысячи лет Ардин научился её понимать. 

Живот Игниса забурчал, привлекая внимание короля демонов.  
Мальчик тут же начал преувеличенно извиняться, словно привлечение внимания обычно заканчивалось выволочкой.  
Ардин хмыкнул: разве стоит отвлекать такими мелочами короля? И отправил своих подданных раздобыть еды: король он или нет?  
Забыл, что демонов.  
Те нашли ближайшее поселение и приволокли два мешка того, что ближе лежало.  
Разумеется, это была ферма чокобо, а в одном мешке лежа комбикорм, а во втором – опилки.  
Ардин смотрел на своих демонов-археобо. Демоны археобо, перерожденные звездной плетью крупные ездовые птицы, квехали и изгибали тонкие шеи, комично топорща перья: еду принесли и в лучшем виде.  
Ардин получил таких подданных каких заслужил. И ни йотой лучше. 

Мальчику пришлось есть мерзкие вещи и обсасывать длинные пальцы ради липкой горькой жидкости, впрочем, делал он это с равнодушием: после всего, что с ним приключилось, хуже уже не будет.  
Проживший две тысячи лет Ардин мог бы и возразить. Хотя бы потому что ему, ЕМУ и через две тысячи лет все еще было неловко. Он думал, что приведет человечество в эру света. Или что умрет, выполняя роль в грандиозном плане богов…  
А, может, и одновременно.  
Но вот он здесь, посреди нигде, скрытый от взоров богов стенами, что возвели для защиты от них. Когда-то целитель, затем воля звездянки, обретшая плоть, сбившийся с пути избранный. Где-то что-то стало сильнее его. Может, сделал то, что не стоило делать, может, не сделал того, что был должен. Сидит на раздолбанном троне, всклокоченные волосы подобны короне, обзавелся ребенком-советником… Но он же не всегда был шутом?!  
Должен был или успеть умереть настоящим или дожить до дня, когда все станет пародией и насмешкой повторений. Кто бы мог подумать?!  
Уж точно не заспанный но заинтересованный мальчик, высунувшийся из-под его старой мантии на шум, надеясь на вкусный ужин, комично разочарованный опилками: прикусил растрескавшуюся губу, стараясь сдержать слезы: он полностью положился на старшего и мудрого товарища и не ожидал такой жестокой шутки.  
Вздохнувший и постаравшийся очень вежливо объяснить, что он благодарен за угощение, но больше привык к молоку и печенью. Потому что демонов много, а он один, и помощи ждать можно только от них.  
С затаенным весельем Ардин отчитал неблагодарного мальчика: в конце концов, тот так комично пугался… Закрывал рот в страхе, услышав обвинения в неблагодарности, сжимал голову в плечи и нахохлился, как птенец чокобо.  
Ардин вошел во вкус и отпустил скверну наружу, нависая над мелким всем своим ростом: он больше, он сильнее, и что же маленький человек может ему дальше противопоставить?!  
Будучи ребенком, мальчик еще плоховато разбирался в мотивах и поводах. Не  
понимая истинных причин конфликта, постарался сгладить противоречия, в панике горстями пихая пятисантиметровые царапучие гранулы корма для чокобо в рот.  
Ардин многие вещи умел заставлять делать добровольно.  
Поначалу Ардин, конечно умилялся. Но все умиления избранного тьмы всегда заканчивались членовредительством. 

… хорошее слово – всегда. Ардину нужен был советник, чтобы всегда мог его развлекать. Советник добросовестно справлялся со своими обязанностями: в честь выздоровления начал бегать и играть…  
В салочки.  
С красным гигантом.  
Ардин две тысячи лет так не смеялся…  
И лечил, как не лечил до этого никогда.  
Еще учил, так как до этого никогда не учил. И вскоре по Кослмарку забегал человек, весьма бодрым речитативом выкрикивая:

«Наши демоны нас берегут!  
Мои демоны рвутся наружу!  
Вам я не нужен тут! А им я нужен!»

Пополам с 

«Наши демоны нас берегут, ваши Оракулы вам врут» 

и 

«Человек человеку – демон! Демон демону – брат»

Причем и на люцисском и на древнесульхеймском, чтобы Астралы, услышь они это, смогли бы богохульные слова понять. Причем шарясь по помойкам и подъедая за демонами недоеденное на разгромленных фермах: для Эоса титул советника избранного и проклятого короля не значил ничего.  
Но, одновременно, это было и было все: душа мира равно изменяла и живую и неживую материю, создавая новые формы жизни и сущности вещей… Мертвые возвращались к жизни, получая исполнение мечты. Каждый воин теперь мог потратить тысячелетия для оттачивания своего мастерства в компании таких же как он воинственных существ: каждый, кто упал, вставал по воле доброго и милосердного черного короля. 

Маленький и слабый, каким и бывает ребенок в шесть лет, в глазах свирепых монстров Игнис был неуязвим: он ходил, купаясь в лучах теплого и жестокого солнца. 

И, если кто-то спросит, Избранный Тьмы построил рай для своей паствы, пусть на это и ушло две тысячи лет. И заботился о тех, кто ему доверился. Игнису была нужна одежда, он вырастал из своей с катастрофической скоростью. Что ж, в Эосе больше нет Сакхэмского форпоста, так же известного как ферма Ферлоха. Демоны взяли детей, забрали у них книги и игрушки, раздели и съели. Затем сытый отряд принес добычу королю, и тот убрал её в армригер, выделяя по мере необходимости вещи своему советнику.  
Игнис считал, что все происходящее с ним естественно и совершенно безопасно. И не задавал вопросов. 

И был счастлив. Но он не всегда оставался один: через много лет он пошел за мужчиной с глазами цвета перемерзшего льда в неспящий город, но это уже совсем другая история. 

Герой этой истории.  
По лесу шел мальчишка, только что вернувшийся с войны, и вернувшийся пусть не победителем, но уже героем. Мальчишка любил мультики с мальборо, те, что снимаются в Инсомнии, и горы.  
И было мальчишке тридцать два года.  
Сегодня его страстно манило к себе зеркало из серого гранита, лениво блестящее в солнечных лучах своим пятидесятиметровым полотном… Зализанное так, что и не верилось, что по нему проходят люди.  
А потом Рамух его предал, обдав скалы дождем, что застыл тончайшим слоем леднистого стекла…  
Нога соскользнула, вбитый в скалу крючок чиркнул и вышел из гнезда.. у него был варп, но и страховка тоже была, и две системы самоспасения вступили в конфликт.  
Он провис на страховке на полпути вниз, кукри выскользнул из рук и безнадежно затерялся где-то внизу среди обломков скал… веревка уходила на пять метров вверх. Попробовал подтянуться – рука отозвалась резкой болью. Она была сломана. Обе. А еще ребра по всей левой стороне…  
Он не мог ни спуститься ни подняться, и учитывая, что он висел в страховке с переломанными ребрами, страховочная система вела себя как удавка.  
Наверно, мог пережечь систему тросов и свалиться вниз. Но с такими повреждениями это может стать последним осознанным действием в его жизни: если его не прикончит падение, то болевой шок.  
Как в глаза-то по ту сторону врат Этро смотреть, героя Галада прикончила скала ДВОЙКА, на двойки школьников, школьников водят, а героя Галада скала поимела. 

То, что обитало в кустах, уже несколько минут приглядывалось к хищному, мудрому и понимающему блеску на полотне клинка: ничего подобного в мусорках никогда не попадалось.  
А еще запах, прекрасный, полный, сама душа и симфония жизни, Игнис пошел на зов, который привел к маленькой куче тряпья, люди в таких имели обыкновение вещи носить. Ардин как-то сказал, что люди доступа к армригеру не имеют. Игнис так и не понял, как, как такое возможно.  
Заверунтые в серую бумагу и перевязанные бечевкой, нашлись замечательные куски свежей булочки с лучшей в мире начинкой из мяса, овощей, сыра, зелени и чего-то вроде томатной пасты.  
Такое наслаждение. 

Никс решил, что если глюк настоящий, то он поможет. Если же человек просто галлюцинация, то от просьбы помочь вреда не будет.  
– По… моги!  
Игнис словно испуганный кот отскочил на метр, выполнив великолепное сальто назад, уверенный что сейчас получит чувствительных подзатыльников за умятый чужой обед.  
Переломают обе руки, отрубят… что обычно вслед убегающему кричали люди? Хотя этот не побежит, не позволит веревка. Пахнет кровью и болью, визуально чуть-чуть похож на запасы арахн, но рядом ни одной из племени арахнид и не пахло.  
Но человек висел и висел странно. Наевшись, Игнис принялся разглядывать его с доброжелательным интересом: А что это он тут делает? Просит освободить? Получается, эти веревки его держат?  
Самозащита в Игнисе боролась с любознательностью. В конце концов, как это обычно и бывает, убедив себя в том, что это будет абсолютно безопасно, Игнис приблизился. Аккуратно высвободил человека, перед этим как следует повозившись с карабинами: завинчивающиеся, хитро, он таких раньше не видел.  
И отступил на шаг, ожидая инициативы от человека. Тот не встал и не пошел.  
Тогда пошел сам Игнис к рюкзаку и дожевал последний бутерброд.  
Пока не отжали. Повертел в руке прохладную металлическую банку цилиндрической формы и черного цвета: опыт подсказывал, что, обычно, именно в таких прячут все самое вкусное. Вскрыл, облившись, выпил до дна, слизал пролитое до капли. 

В конце концов, если бы человек был против, он бы возразил, да? 

Человек с переломами всего человека лежал кулем и не понимал, что его спаситель Эбони с камней слизывает.  
Спаситель, тем временем, руководствовался альтернативной, но по-своему железной логикой: освобожденный мог пойти есть сам. Значит, надо добраться до недоеденного первым!

В конце концов, сожрав все, что пригодно в пищу, Игнис горестно огляделся, не видя вокруг ничего съестного, и обратил внимание на человека.  
– А что ты тут делаешь? Откуда ты?  
Он хотел узнать, много ли тут еще таких, и у всех ли есть похожие рюкзаки…  
– Приведи людей… плохо, кончаюсь…

Игнис критически осмотрел человека  
Затем себя.  
И еще раз человека.  
Затем провел осмотр, как отец учил: пожалуй, его собственная рука в этом месте так не выворачивалась, нога тут не сгибалась с хрустом, и ребра не прогибались под ладонью.  
Знакомые симптомы, Ардин давал попробовать на вкус своего бессмертия, и все проходило.  
А чем собственно он, ОН отличается от САМОГО?!  
Взял в руки подобранный кинжал и прочертил тонкую линию, наблюдая как дымится и цветет в воздухе черная тень.  
Он действительно сын своего отца.  
Никс встал и пошел.  
Обнял, расцеловал и рассмеялся. Решил вывести в город маленького потерявшегося мальчика. В его решении был бесхитростный расчет: рука коснулась руки, и он встал и пошел. А в Люцисе был не ходячий уже десять лет принц Ноктис, дитя Региса Люциса Кэлума, и если дикий мальчик из гор его вылечит, то сытая, безбедная и обласканная властью жизнь ему гарантирована.  
Но мысли свои Никс держал при себе. Как это всегда и бывает, убедил себя, что действует во благо, как и подобает герою: в конце концов, как сильно изменилась фигура парня после одного не такого уж и плотного обеда! А то, как легко он соблазнился обещанием того что в Инсомнии много Эбони?! 

По пути попалось Воронье Гнездо, и Никс, будучи галантным героем, пригласил спасаемого (из дикой жизни) и возвращаемого к цивилизации поесть.  
В конце концов, он и сам там часто ел, и бутерброды были оттуда.  
Игнис согласился – он тоже там ел часто.  
Никс поколебался, но заказал лосося в сливочном соусе, минералку и картошку фри. Не стоило, в конце концов, налегать на пиво и отмечать еще не выгоревшее дело.  
Все заказанное в двух экземплярах, разумеется. 

Игнис, невидимый для глаз, прямым ходом поспешил к задам заведения, где в восхитительных железных ящиках всегда было изобилие еды. И весьма быстро нашел угощения на две порции. 

Никс стоял с подносом посреди ярко освещенного зала и не понимал, где Игнис...  
Игнис ждал снаружи и не понимал, чего Никс внутри забыл, еда-то снаружи в бачках.

Когда они наконец-то встретились и разобрались с недопониманием, у Никса пропал аппетит.  
– Вот еще из помойки я не ел, не смотря на весь голод вокруг!  
Игнис поперхнулся остывшей, размокшей и понадкусанной картошкой: эти безумные люди называли голодом такое изобилие?!  
А потом его внимание привлекла песня из маленького ящика на столе. Словно родная рука волосы потрепала: звук её голоса, сладкая симфония на родном языке…  
Сам того не замечая, он подпевал.  
Никс в шоке: как, откуда дикий мальчик с утесов мог знать древний священный язык Астралов?! Кажется, он спросил это вслух. Кажется, дикий мальчик не понимал концепции риторических вопросов.  
– Это древнесульхеймский, и все наши знают его.  
Разумеется, способного общаться с богами необходимо доставить прямо к королю. Регис будет доволен. 

А, пока что, довольным был Игнис. Дивился на дома, что сравнялись с горами, и фары с фонарями, что сделали ночь днем. Даже исцеляющий и способный понимать Астралов назвал этот мир чудом. И, в ответ, щедро делился своим. Неходячий уже десять лет принц улыбнулся, чувствуя, как отступает боль, и сел опершись на заботливо подставленную подушку.  
– Несколько месяцев тренировок, и он пойдет, – довольный собой, объявил Игнис и начал собираться домой…  
Да только нельзя.  
Потому что он может вылечить Нокта, и поэтому никуда не пойдет.  
Потому что, конечно, учитывая, что это был дикий потерявшийся мальчик, выросший вдали от людей, его дееспособность ограничена, и Люцис в лице Черной Короны, в лице в высшей степени беспристрастного короля-отца будут решать за него.  
Потому что, конечно, они хотят ему добра и поэтому заперли Игниса в комнате без мебели с мягкими стенами и с подавителем магии на шее.  
Чтобы не сбежал. Чтобы вылечить его. Потому что бродяжек надо, конечно, из Люциса выпирать, но, если бродяжки могут быть полезны Люцису, то им оказывается великая честь служить, от которой, конечно, нельзя уклониться.  
Это было очевидно всем, кроме самого Игги.  
Разумеется, того, кто отвергал доброту черной короны, следовало жалеть… и лечить.  
Он потерял магию, возможность ясно соображать и веру в окружающих (опционально – себя): на каждую просьбу о помощи получал в ответ тяжелый полный сочувствия вздох и обещание: «это для твоего же блага».  
Особенно отличился спасенный: снял с безвольного тела одежду, растянул на постели и долго водил по телу чем-то отвратительно влажным и холодным…  
... Игнис очень жалел, что папу не слушался и понимал, что, если его тут убьют, то сам виноват.  
А главный психиатр Люциса (корона не скупилась и прислала в благодарность за исцеление сына королевского психиатра) выслушал бред про короля двух тысяч лет от роду, что Люцис от звездянки спас и в древних руинах в окружении демонов правит на троне из черепов, и прочий бред, простодушно рассказанный Игнисом и выписал ему квадронекс, терапевтическую дозу.  
Никся заикнулся было что он тоже демонов видел, и те и правда не нападали. Главный психиатр господин Стрипс разорался, что если еще хоть кто-то, хоть сам король Регис, скажет что у демонов маленький куполообразный замок, и они проводят время, танцуя там целыми днями по кругу, то он всем по квадронексу выпишет. 

Что ж, если ставить вопрос так, у Никса было сломано несколько костей, большая кровопотеря, вроде видел демонов горящие глаза, но, может, просто звезды из глаз посыпались, когда головой вниз в ущелье упал.  
Психиатрия Люциса была лучшей психиатрией в мире.  
...  
А потом над Инсмонией зашло солнце, и вслед за карабкающимися по стенам тенями в кабинет светила медицины вошел Кор и предложил доктору квадронексу.  
В ответ на немое изумление предложил выглянуть в окно.  
... Ну что, там не маленький куполообразный замок, и не танцуют демоны.  
Там армия выстраивает легионы, чтобы на приступ идти. Армия демонов и нежити. Красные гиганты, бомбы, ожившие воители самураи птицы пауки все-все-все.

Разумеется, лечение всех не принявших реальность Люциса квадронексом приносило свои плоды, но советником Ардина обманом уведенный из дома человек быть не перестал. Конечно, доверяя своему советнику, Ардин потерял много времени и на общий поиск отправил всех слишком поздно. Потянулся чувствами сам и наткнулся на слепяще-холодную Стену. И его советник был где-то за ней…  
Одновременно демоны притащили части веревки со следами подпалин, похожие на ловушку: Игги пытался выбраться.  
Люцис ворует у него все опять. 

Говорят, что старый враг это почти друг. Руководствуясь этой мыслью, Ардин взял в руки веревку и побежал к ущелью, где уже две тысячи лет бесцельно коптил небо первый из Щитов, Щит – испытание для потомков, что оказались так трусливы, что предпочли о нем забыть, закопать и надпись написать.  
С Ардином все случилось также, но, отброшенный в сторону, он сумел обернуть проклятие в дар.  
Забавно, что у тюрьмы Гильгамеша не было потолка. Но было ли ему легче или сложнее? В своей одинокой камере Ардин мог забыть небо, здесь же небо никогда не даст забыть о себе, небо, в котором им было отказано.  
Забавно, что сама идея кинуть сидельцу веревку пришла только сейчас, когда Ардину кое-что от Гила понадобилось.  
– Возрадуйся, ибо у твоей тюрьмы нет потолка, а я принес тебе альпинистское снаряжение!  
А затем двое мужчин, один из которых был королем демонов и избранным целителем, а второй – великим щитом, два часа возились с веревками, которые извивались, выворачивались, запутывались там где должны висеть ровно и мгновенно распутывались там, где предполагались узлы.  
Первое, что сделал Ардин, это от усердия кинул Гилу оба конца веревки.  
Ну что ж, бессмертие это не иммунитет от сердечных приступов.  
Отсмеявшись, Ардин показал, что, на самом деле, веревка была обвязана тонкой леской, втянул леску обратно, зафиксировал конец веревки нормально, а второй отправил вниз.  
Ардин искренне считал, что не дает бессмертным умереть от скуки.  
Гил как-то сразу вспомнил, почему был против того, чтобы этот тролль становился королем.  
Десять минут унижения его бицепсов и трицепсов, и голова великого Щита, увешанная косичками словно хтоническими змеями, показалась из-за кромки скалы.  
Ардин позвал на войну, Гильгамеш пошел, даже забыв спросить, за что или с кем. Только бы воевать, он две тысячи лет без войны сидел.

И война пришла на неготовый город, город черного мрамора и блестящего золота.  
Регис в панике метался под стеной. Кончено, Регису плевать на приблудыша, отдал бы демонам, чтобы те заживо сожрали, или что там с ублюдком сделать хотят, но вот за шанс помочь сыну будет биться любой отец.  
Никс тоже готовился сражаться, он нашел очаг и дом, за которые стоит сражаться, сейчас отбросят демонов, психиатры мозги Игги починят, и заживут они....

Посреди неожиданно замершего в осаде города без должного внимания оказался наследный принц, который тут же воспользовался представившейся ему свободой. Он хотел отблагодарить этого веселого и любознательного человека, который поцелуем смог убрать обжигающий гвоздь в спине, поэтому взял приставку, два геймпада, стопку дисков и гору чипсов, свалил все это изобилие на инвалидное кресло и гордо его покатил. Сам.  
Символ победы над травмой.  
Только все не так.  
Пахнет болью, страхом, отчаянием, Игнис лежит ничком, словно болезнь принца передалась самому целителю.  
Нокт этого не хотел. Хотел ноги, но не такой ценой… Сел рядом, поправил прилипшие к мокрому лбу волосы и спросил, чем может помочь.  
– Я хочу домой…. Пожалуйста, расстегни цепочку….  
Добрый и благородный Нокт аккуратно приподнял голову над подушкой и нащупал застежку. Неловко повертел в руках, почувствовав на кончиках пальцев символ Люциса, инстинктивно приложил к узору магию – отец рассказывал о подобных замках, что могли поддаться только магии королей… и снял прохладную на ощупь цепь с черным клыкастым черепом.  
Вернувший свои силы демон Игнис срочно вышел через окно.  
С криком «нет» Нокт метнулся к подоконнику, инстинктивно вытаскивая меч, чтобы успеть перехватить тело в падении и телепортироваться вместе…  
Однако Игнис был уже в двух десятках крыш, короткими экономичными порталами уверенно перемещаясь куда-то в сторону к окраине Инсмонии. 

Стиснув кулаки, Нокт чувствовал, что его обманули. Десять лет без ног, десять лет под стеной. Он всегда подозревал, что снаружи есть мир, а не руины, как все говорили. И что, раз уж он не принадлежит этому, то за Стеной ему должно найтись место. Что магия может быть веселой и легкой, а иначе вообще зачем она?!  
И вот за ним пришли, чтобы увести в новое прекрасное королевство. Взяли за руку, и исчезла боль. Он встал и пошел… чтобы найти посланника из другой жизни разбитым и убегающим.  
Все это какая-то старая страшная сказка.  
Он мог остаться дома, опять не видеть отца месяцами, пока не придет очередное культурно – массовое мероприятие, требующее присутствия обоих, на которое Гладио вывезет принца на коляске, особо ценный экспонат черной короны.  
Или поймать Астралов на слове и ухватиться за предложенный шанс увидеть настоящую жизнь.  
Игнис почему-то крикнул, чтобы его не смели останавливать.  
Запыхавшийся от телепорта Ноктис прохрипел:  
– Я с тобой!  
– Зачем? – пришелец из страны за стеной так растерялся, что прекратил убегать.  
– Ты говорил о мире, где нет смерти и горя! Где добрый и мудрый не ходит на войну, а весь день сидит на троне и веселится со своими придворными! Где ничего не может случиться без позволения доброго и мудрого короля…  
Что ж, Игнис говорил. И сам верил в сказанное. Кослмарк был возрожден черным сиянием звезд. И был прекрасен. Добрый и мудрый мессия-король, что возвел рай из своей крови, переродив каждую песчинку, каждую молекулу в лучшее состояние своей волей. И все это правда, если смотреть на королевство Ардина с любовью.  
Если.  
Наверно, это и имел в виду Никс, когда рассказывал о прекрасном неспящем городе, роман с которым сберег в своем сердце. Что ж, к самому Игнису город оказался жесток.  
Молнией ударило понимание: он ошибся. Он дал людям неверный посыл.  
– Возвращайся домой! Мир это не безопасное место. Никто не станет тебе помогать!  
Нокт нахмурил брови, но затем улыбнулся – не поверил.  
– На твоем месте я бы бежал к своим. Не думаю, что встреча закончится хорошо…  
– Пожалуйста, возьми меня с собой…  
– Ты рискуешь.  
– Я готов ко всему.

Чем ближе к окраинам, тем больше людей в форме попадалось на глаза: суматошно бегали туда-сюда, наталкиваясь друг на друга, и все ужасно волновались. Еще не зная причины, Игнис был уже благодарен, слыша вполуха обрывки слов: «А если они прорвутся?!» и «Этого не допустит король».  
Что ж, если речь шла о нем, то вся высланная на поимку королевская конница и вся королевская рать справлялись со своими обязанностями из рук вон плохо.  
А сияющая стена на все небо становилась все ближе…  
– Как мы можем её преодолеть?  
– С этим не возникнет проблем, – прохрипел Нокт, припадая от боли на правое колено. – Стена была поднята, чтобы не пускать внутрь, а не чтобы не выпускать наружу.  
– Логично.  
Он прыгнул через сияющий барьер и оказался в чистой, прохладной тьме, среди своих. Среди тысяч своих.  
– Что?! Но… как?!  
– Ардин привел нас сюда, – рассеянно отозвалась голая по пояс волкоголовая девушка, словно изысканным амулетом, хвастаясь дырами от дроби на обнаженных грудях, и даже не поворачивая голову к спросившему: белое пламя отражалось в черных зрачках демоницы.  
– Ты был там? Что там, за стеной?! – жадно спросила она и быстро облизнула губы.  
«Страшно. Нас ловят и причиняют зло» – мог бы ответить Игнис. Но там, в городе всем чужой, он мог быть самим собой. Здесь же он опять стал советником избранного короля. И от его слов может зависеть судьбы людей, когда Стена падет.  
– У меня нет ненависти к людям, впрочем, как и любви. Одни причиняют зло, другие, наоборот, спасают.  
Волкоголовая, заканчивая разговор, слегка дернула плечом, словно отгоняя назойливую муху: её не интересовали люди, как таковые, только не обжигающий свет, что сделал ночь днем, превзойдя солнце.  
Дернула плечом, словно отряхивалась ото лжи: её собрат однозначно не пах так, словно не испытывал ни любви ни ненависти. 

Спрашивать, где искать Ардина, пришлось у колонии фланов, занятых любовной игрой. Те были настолько любезны, что даже слегка отвлеклись, указав направление.  
… Мог бы и сам догадаться и идти в сторону максимальной концентрации красных гигантов. 

Последовавший за ним Нокт без предупреждения оказался в прекрасном новом мире, где посланник из сказочной страны был просто демоном. А Ноктис был просто мясом.  
Разъяснил ему это огромный монстр размером с трехэтажный дом, с феноменальной мощью и огненным мечом, что должен был послужить колотушкой для мяса. 

Игнис вмешался, не дал Нокта отбить.  
– Просто чтобы не быть похожим на Никса. К тому же, я веду его к Ардину.  
Про Никса демон не понял. Но на добычу Ардина пасть раскрывать не стал.  
Про Ардина Нокт не понял. Но вот про Никса, кажется, осознал.  
– Он что, твой парень? Никс, я имею в виду? – спросил Нокт, чтобы убедиться в своих предположениях.  
Игнис воспринял вопрос серьезно.  
– Уже нет.  
Сказать, что всех лимонов Эоса не хватило бы на то, чтобы смыть с лица принца выражение блаженства, было бы преувеличением, но какое-то теплое чувство в груди все-таки угнездилось. 

Тем временем Регис Люцис Кэлум, вместо того, чтобы держать осаду вместе со своими людьми, Регис Люцис Кэлум, король, единственный, кто мог держать Стену, а, значит, людей под защитой, вылез из-за стены, чтобы отбросить демонов.  
Король Регис Люцис Кэлум всегда отличался мудрыми и взвешенными, благоразумнейшими решениями. 

Наверно, у него могло и получиться. В целом, даже будучи бессмертными, демоны не любили быть проткнутыми острыми штуками: тяжелые воспоминания, их можно понять. Но с ними был Ардин, и он пришел мстить и за свои потери и за свой страх.  
Каждый из призрачных синих мечей был встречен красным. Каждый удар, даже находя проклятую плоть, только открывал новую брешь в живой клетке, в которой была запечатана звездная плеть. Регис мог бы выиграть эту битву, но с каждой каплей крови проклятого, касающейся земли, изменяющей её, несущей болезнь дальше, он проигрывал войну. 

А еще Регис был не один. Не так уж много воинов вышло против бесчисленного, свирепого и бессмертного воинства с ним. Рядом с одним из этих несчастных павших Игнис остановился и прикусил губу.  
Что ж, парнями они больше не были. Что там обычно хотят сделать с бывшими? Он хотел обесшкурить, сварить в масле. Может закопать живьем? Заставить сожрать спущенную ремнями кожу?  
Но вот человек лежит у его ног, и его вина ускользает, вина героя в черном королевстве, что, кончено, хотел блага и, даже, не поверите, для всех. Лежит, кстати, в паре шагов от спасения, совсем немного не дошел до стены света, за которой мечутся неясные тени. Но помощники там, а человек истекает кровью здесь, потому что демоны, от которых пытались лечить психиатры, есть.  
Игнис пожал плечами и, решившись, приложил руки к ране. Затем, только-только дождавшись, когда жизненно важные органы соберутся вместе, пинками перекатил тело те два несчастных метра за стену, сняв с себя ответственность.  
Пусть демоны будут с демонами, а люди с людьми. Научили.

Игнис был полон решимости увести Ардина, и спросил, зачем он здесь. Услышав: «За тобой», ответ, на который надеялся, сказал, что избранный получил, что хотел, и предложил уйти.  
Самому.  
Ардин рассмеялся.  
Что ж, король демонов взял за руку своего советника и ушел. Сам.  
Сам.  
В конце концов, Инсомния, да и борьба, были ему не так уж и нужны. Он пришел за советником и – повеселиться. И он действительно получил, что хотел.  
Он ушел, а вот демоны – нет. Кто-то пришел сражаться, кто-то искать путь к сияющему белому свету.  
Два мира столкнулись на грани, и советник короля, даже не принимая на себя вину за случившееся, чувствовал острую необходимость вернуть все на круги своя. Видя вдалеке два крыла Энкидру, он понимал, что Гильгамеш идет, причем, судя по небольшой мерцающей красной точке, великий воин шел вместе со своим адъютантом Хумбабой. А о том, что происходит дальше, после того как эти двое получают свободу, думать уже тошно.  
Он чувствовал запах нагретого металла, чего-то технического и кучи людей, слышал лязг и гул двигателей в километре от города. Что ж, тех людей он, по крайней мере, не знал по имени. Зажмурился, решаясь на неизбежное, и произнес на древнесульхеймском:  
– На сто шагов красного гиганта к длинной белой скале много мяса, и оно не защищено загадочным светом!  
Что ж, город выстоял в основном потому, что осада снялась сама и ровным строем пошла кормиться. Одинокая волкоголовая же на осаду не тянула совершенно. Постепенно к ней даже привыкли. Правда смельчаку, что попробовал покормить её с рук, пришлось искать протез.  
Что же до советника демона-короля, то тот получил через две недели благодарственное письмо за избавление от военного вторжения Нифльхейма с дипломатическим приглашением.


End file.
